The present invention relates to a silver halide photographic light-sensitive material and, more particularly, to a silver halide photographic light-sensitive material which varies photographic properties little and produces fog little after storage.
Since silver halide photographic light-sensitive materials are demanded to have high sensitivity, the importance of high-aspect-ratio emulsions is increasing. As the sensitivity is increasing, variations in photographic properties caused by storage after the manufacture of photosensitive materials tend to increase. This variation in photographic properties is desired to be suppressed, particularly the technique of suppressing an increase in fog is needed. Meanwhile, variations in photographic properties in the running process are also desired to be little. That is, it is demanded to suppress both variations in photographic properties during storage and variations in photographic properties before and after the running process.
For the purpose of suppressing fog, the addition of palladium compounds such as a palladium complex of ethylenediamine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,552,229 and 2,566,263 and Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. (hereinafter referred to as JP-A-)5-333480. In effect, the method has the effect of suppressing increases in fog during storage.
JP-A-8-234341 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,614,360) has disclosed that when palladium compounds of ethylenediamine are used, the viscosity does not rise even at high gelatin density. However, when photosensitive materials are stored under high-temperature, high-humidity tropical conditions, the effect of suppressing fog is unsatisfactory, so further improvements are being desired (U.S. Pat. No. 2,552,229 shows data on this storage fog under tropical conditions).
The present inventors made extensive studies and have found that variations in photographic properties caused by the running process increase when a Pd complex described in aforesaid JP-A-8-234341 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,614,360) is used.
On the other hand, no conventional technique concerning a Pd ligand has been known which uses, for the aforementioned purpose, a complex to which nitrogen of a carbamoyl group coordinates.
As described above, as the sensitivity of an emulsion rises, fog produced during storage increases. Hence, if the sensitivity is raised by increasing the aspect ratio, photographic properties, such as fog produced during storage, largely change with time. As described above, no conventional technique has been known which prevents changes in photographic properties during storage and reduces variations in photographic properties in the running process, by using a Pd(II) complex to which nitrogen of a carbamoyl group coordinates.